The Unknown
by KickinItFanatKick
Summary: Kim has no clue who her mom is or where she is. Her dad has a new girlfriend and wishes her mom would come to the rescue. What happens when she reveals herself? This takes Kim and the rest of the gang on a wild ride in finding out their true identities.
1. What Just Happened?

**Authors Note: So my brother inspired me to right this story... Lol:) I hope you all like it and not hate it! I havent been on in a while sonce I'm kinda... Sorta... Grounded BUT I still care about y'all so I wrote this while I was grounded since I have nothing left to do:) So here it is! **

**PS I have a story to tell you. My brother had write a story for spelling using his spelling words. All his spelling words start with PH and most are phobias. Below is his story: **

* * *

_A man lived in Philadelphia. He had a lot of phobias. They were triskaidekaphobia, ailurophobia, acrophobia, agoraphobia, hydrophobia, and is claustrophobic._

* * *

**The credit for this story above goes to my brother.**

**Now here is MY story:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It. I own Kim's dad and His Girlfriend:)**

_**Third Person POV**_

"Bye Dad!" Kim hollered as she exited her house.

She waited for an answer but didn't really expect to hear one. Her father's new girlfriend had come earlier this morning and knew he wouldn't pay any attention to her while Amy was there with him.

She quietly groaned, "I wish mom was here, wherever she is."

Kim had never met or even SEEN her mother, but her father, James Crawford, had told her all about her mother. One day, she wished to see her mother, but little did she know, today something might make that wish come true.

"Hey Kim!" A voice hollered out from across the street.

Kim looked up from the ground and noticed her thoughts had carried her all the way to the school doors. Standing in front of her was her BestFriend, Jack.

"Hey Jack." She replied gloomily.

"What's wrong, Kim?" He asked curiously. All he wanted was to cheer his crush up.

"Amy was at the house this morning. Dad never listens to me when she's there! I just wish mom was around!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

As soon as she was done with her rant, the ground started rumbling and shaking. Lockers were flying open and closed. Papers where whipping in circles around the hall. Students were screaming in fear. Kim nor Jack could figure out what was happening.

"Kim. Kim. Sweetheart. It's okay. I'm always with you." A small voice whispered.

"JACK! What's going on!" Kim clung to Jack.

"I don't know Kim." Jack whispered.

"Kim. Don't be afraid. It's me."

"Mom?" Kim questioned.

**Who's Kim's mom? Where did she come from? What's happening to the school? How did Kim's mom make all that happen? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!:P **

**HOPE Y'ALL LIKED IT!:) REMEMBER: REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVE! MAKE MY DAY!:)**

**Im out of school today and tomorrow so I will be updating frequently:)**

**~KickinItFanatKick:D**


	2. You Say What Now?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot:) thanks:) Bye.**

**_Kim POV_**

The ground stopped shaking. Everything dropped, right out of midair. Nothing was moving, no screaming, no more voices. It all just stopped, at the blink of an eye.

What is going on?!

"Kimberly Crawford to the office, NOW!" A strange voice came over the intercom.

"Kim, I'm coming with you." Jack grabbed my hand.

"No Jack. I'm fine." I reassured him.

"Kim. I need to. Something strange is happening and I don't have a good feeling about it. I'm coming."

I knew he wasn't giving up anytime soon so I marched us to the office.

I walked in the doors and the usual ladies that sat at the front desk weren't there and the principal wasn't either. It was a strange boy around our age, whom I had never seen before.

"Hello, Kim." The boy stared at me.

I shuttered at his voice. I had never seen this boy before in my life! How did he know my name?

Jack noticed that I had tensed up and whispered in my ear, "Do you know him?" I just shook my head no in reply. I couldn't move or anything. This was weird.

"I have been waiting for you to come." The boy spoke again.

"Wh-who are you?" I tried to be brave, but my stuttering showed I was weak.

"Kim you have to come with us. The world is in great danger and only you can help us. Only you have the power to do so. Your mother-"

"My mother," Kim whispered, "What about my mother? Where is she? Do you have her? Of course you do! Don't hurt her or I will-"

"Kim we don't have your mother. If we did, well that is quite impossible, she would have chopped our heads off by now." He chuckled to himself.

Jack and Kim were really confused by this.

"What?" They spoke in unison.

"We'll you see Kim, your mother isn't really... Mortal. She has never been around because she was living somewhere else. How should I put this? Your mother is, Aphrodite." He explained.

"The goddess of beauty? In Greek Mythology? That stuff isn't real. He is just talking crazy, Kim." Jack stated.

"Really? My mother lives on Mount Olympus? That is what your saying? And you expect me to believe that? Pft. You do realize who you're talking to right?" Kim was exasperated.

"Kim," the voice returned, "It really is true."

"Mommy?" Kim's eyes started watering, "How can I get to her?" She looked the guy dead in the eyes.

"Come with me," He said, "We have to get you to Camp Halfblood, but first I have to get the other Demi- Gods."

"What's a Demi-God?" Kim was confused once again.

"A half-mortal, half-god. It's when one of your parents are mortal and one is a god." He explained.

"Kim, I can't let you go." Jack pulled her arm.

"Jackson, she needs to go. And I need you to come too. You are the only one that can protect her." The brown haired boy said, "Son of Ares."

"Wait, what? But I have a mom and dad. I can't be a demigod." Jack was befuddled.

"There is a lot for you to learn young ones." Then he exited the office.

They followed him but Jack stopped Kim and leaned down to her ear, "I always new you were to pretty to be normal. Your beauty is out of this world." She giggled at his words, a slow blush reaching her cheeks.

**So this is what I had planned:) No Kims mom is not a ghost but a Greek goddess:) hoped you liked it! i am so thankful to y'all hw go reviewed! KEEP IT UP! lol AND DID YALL SEE SPYFALL?! OMG OMG MUH KICK FEELS THEY EXPLODED OMG MY LITTLE HEART CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER! THEY NEED TO GET TOGETHER LIKE SERIOUSLY OR IM GONNA GO HAM ON THOSE WRITERS! Ok I'm done now... I think... Lol LOVE YALL THANKS FOR READING!**

**~KickinItFanatKick:P**


End file.
